Story of Us
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU : everyone was leaving her, everything was slipping away so quickly and Mei could barely keep up. With Yamato spending more time with Megumi, Mei never told him that she was leaving to spend her final year of school in the U.S with her father. Now after years later, she has to face all of her friends and she has to face him.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really see any episodes where it showed Mei singing ouo and despite how I have a sinking suspicion that Mei's father is dead, let's just say he isn't. So au time everyone owo ~ I own nothing and tips on how to improve is always great ^^ or what you would like to see happen x3 lets go!**

 **Shall be using Mei's point of view for the prologue. Sorry for OOCness since I've only finally finished watching all the episodes. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors owo/**

* * *

What takes days, months, years to form, can be shattered within a few seconds. The strings that tied our hearts together, were always a bit too thin, and snap. Blinking back tears is always tough to do, especially when they escape you so freely. And running, that is the first action that came into my mind. What my mind told me to do. Without a place to go to, all I did was run. Run. Run.

A person who gave me everything that I have had for the past year. How.

I noticed though, didn't I? I knew everything that was going on, but I didn't say anything, I didn't move. I know that. But being just too... scared, or else everything will shatter. Delaying everything, knowing that it would be over one day. But I never wanted this, I never want to go back, to being just so lonely. I want to be around my friends, I want to be with him.

"Mei," that one voice.

"Why?" I cried. "What did I do? Why did he do this?"

"Mei." Ever since he came, he was always there.

"Didn't I give him everything? Didn't he say," the burning sensation that surrounded me, causing me to grip onto the strands of grass that surrounded me, "I love you."

"I love you.

I know you may have been caught up with him recently. I don't think this is really the time to even be saying this, knowing that you have so much to think over. But I want you to know that you have someone here. Right here." The gentle tap above my heart caused my eyes to open, wide. "I know that you might not even see me that way, I know that you're still... Caught up with him. But I am always here. With you no matter what. You know the promise we made."

The shadows that always lingers in the darkest areas where they cant be seen, normally appear on the brightest of days.

"Kai."

Just having someone to hold onto tightly, just having someone to have me with them. Just having someone that says so freely, so honestly, so sweetly that, "I love you." All just for me.

"You don't ever have to feel lonely. Even if you don't accept me, I will always be here. You just have to call my name."

Love is so confusing. Lying down with covers surrounding me did nothing to soothe the ache that surrounded me. But the lack of everything that became so familiar to me has got me thinking. Grabbing a cushion I held it tightly, my hands clenched with this feeling I couldn't really explain.

Asami has been more distant, it's always so much more tougher to start a conversation with her now. And Aiko is normally being dragged my Asami. With Kitagawa Megumi always there, smiling and making everyone else smile.

"I'm jealous. So jealous," I whispered out in a chipped tone, unable to say anything else. If there was a way, to go back. To fix everything, to avoid everything, to just -

The ringing of my phone surprised me, and instantly I felt my heart begin to thud in my chest. Grabbing it, I flicked it open, my lips parted as my eyes scanned the typed up words. The hope that I clinged on throughout this month disappeared.

I used to know my place was a spot next to you, but lately I don't even know what page you're on. Standing in the crowded room, I saw you so many times, but we're not even speaking. Yamato. Why?

"Hello?" My throat was dry, my head was spinning and I felt my body crash against the wall.

"Mei, are you alright?" It's been so long since I've talked to you.

"Yeah, just that the studying has been giving me some light headaches."

"Ah, I see. Well you better be taking care of yourself. Remember that you're moving in a month's time." Why don't you ever speak to mother any more?

"I know. Is there anything else?"

"Just wanting to check if you're sure about this." She really misses you.

"I'm positive about this."

"Alright. All the papers are sorted, I'll see you then." I think she still loves you.

"See you father."

I just want a break from everything. I just want to forget everything. I'm so selfish, I just want everything to stop.

School became more... Tiresome with every passing day. It was always the same. Just like a year ago. There they would be, the people who had friends, standing and smiling together. Then there was me, just waiting for this day to end.

"Mei!"

But at least there was still a voice that called out towards me.

"Look what I got from Land! They're the super limited edition key rings. I just managed to buy you one."

You have no idea how grateful I am, for staying with me.

"Kai... Thank you."

I can't even tell you with words.

"Cmon now, you can't cry like this. Just promise me you'll keep contact with me, and that you'll take care. Alright?"

You're the kindest, sweetest person I know.

"Of course! Thank you."

Why can't I have control of my own heart. Why couldn't it be you.

"Mei?"

Why did it have to be him?

"Kurosawa."

Why are you here? Why aren't you gone? Why aren't you with Kitagawa?

"Are you leaving next week?"

Just why.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, and before I knew it, I was running away from everything all over again. Terrified of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

-insert excuses for not updating here -

On another note, Ive been obsessing so fking much about kpop, its bad e.e Send help, asap . . . . I own nothing and here you go~

I apologise for the spelling errors ouo/ and grammar and mistakes and everything else.

* * *

The dark clouds that the plane flew by were reflected by her eyes as she stared aimlessly out the glinting window. Her hands clenched on the arm rest as she rested her head onto the hard seat that she was assigned to. The warmth that filled the area was relaxing though, and the quiet peace she received was soothing as she tried to calm her nerves.

 _"Are you leaving next week?"_

She wasn't leaving next week, she couldn't leave next week. Because she knew if she dared to wait for six more days, every little piece of her mind and heart would be crushed too quickly and painfully. That's how it led to her texting her father that night, how it led to him arranging for her to move in after two days. Rushing to the airport and pass everything, causing it all to be a blur.

"Only fools fall for you," muttered out Mei as she traced out a shape of a star onto the window. Her eyes gazing down at what seemed to be an endless fall which would cut everything to an end. "Only fools do what," she breathed out with a fluttering heart, ignoring the rest of the six passengers on board.

"I am tired of this place, how people change." Closing her eyes, it was anything but bliss. The movement of the plane heading forward without looking back was something that she looked up to. How she wished that she could do the same instead of gripping at broken strands - after all, it was her idea to run.

* * *

"Have you seen Mei?" Asked Yamato as he jogged up to Aiko, Asami and Megumi in the classroom. The three girls looked up to him, all of which wore a different expression as Megumi quickly greeted him with a gleaming smile.

"We haven't seen her today, I'm sorry," laughed Megumi lightly whilst quickly dropping her lunch and grabbing her school bag. "But I have something to celebrate six months of friendship!" She cheered as she dug her hands into her bag, looking for the little brown parcel she placed in there earlier.

"She left this morning to go at the airport." Interrupted Aiko. "I met up with her there. But it isn't surprising that you didn't know about it."

"What?"

"Her date to move was changed to this morning." Whispered out Asami with a frown decorating her face. "We were all there to see her off. We tried to call you but you never answered."

"Got it!" Cheered Megumi as she walked back to the table where the group was gathered. "I hope you like it Yamato!" She beamed as she placed the gift in his hands.

But he didn't even look at the gift - choosing to sit it on the table and taking his phone out instead. His eye brows scrunched up as he scrolled through his contacts until he found what he was looking for, Mei's phone number. But no matter how many times he tried to dial the number, it always came up with the same robotic words; "Sorry, the number you have called is unavailable . . . "

"I have to go," muttered out Yamato as he quickly left the room, leaving the three girls - including a glaring Megumi as she picked up the brown box, her eyes traced to the door that was opened innocently.

* * *

"Only fools fall for you, only fools," sang Mei lightly, her fingers drumming the arm rest to the beat of the song as she tried to think of a way to waste the time on her hands. Her mind screaming at her to not let silence or sleep consume her, terrified of the consequences if she did.

"Only fools do what I do, only fools," the lyrics flowed out of her mouth automatically, the words fluttering into the air as she felt her heart breaking a bit more, telling her that it's best to just be quiet. Plug in some music to drain away the silence instead. And so she dug through her bag, taking out her phone and earphones that were tucked away tightly in a small case.

It was strange though, when a soothing voice continued the song, causing Mei to look up and around her. "Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this -" Until she looked behind her, to the person that sat diagonal from her seat with a smile on his face as he continued singing out the words that described her current feelings. "I need time to replace what I gave away."

"Why did you stop singing, your voice beautiful," he said in slightly broken English as Mei felt a tinge of embarrassment coat her, but it was quickly consumed by the looming ache in her heart. "My name is Jae, you?"

"Tachibana Mei."

"You sound not happy - sad. Are you alright?" He asked as he walked from his seat to the one next to her.

"Don't harass the girl!" Yelled out another voice as a man walked in with short blue and white hair. His arms crossed before he whacked Jae across his head. "I apologise for him. He has a habit of being annoying." He said as Mei just continued to stare at his striking and in all honesty, very eye catching hair.

"You ok?" Piped in Jae as he looked at Mei with worry before turning his eyes at the new person who entered the scene. "Yeong is cruel," he muttered out, quickly introducing Mei to his friend.

"You're an idiot." Snickered Yeong. "So you really did end up talking to the her," he stated as he sat on the seat across from the two. "Thought we were getting the plane to ourselves."

"Mei-Mei," sang Jae as he poked her arm, "you important?"

"No, not really. My father just booked a flight for me is all," she said in a quiet voice, her eyes focused on her phone, wanting to just switch on her own music.

"We're in a band! See, there is me, Jae then there is Yeong who is here. Gun and Hyung are the ones sleeping over there and Hwan is the one ignoring everyone. Manager is away some where, maybe getting food," chirped in Jae as was hit on the head once again by Yeong.

"O," replied Mei, unsure of what else to say to the energetic teenager that sat next to her.

It was like that for the rest of the ride, her phone tucked away in her pocket with her earphones as her time was spent talking to Jae and Yeong. It wasn't that bad in all honesty, it was all just a distraction as she flew closer and closer towards her destination. They were kind and they all managed to maintain a conversation - with her even learning a few words in Korean.

It was alright.

They even switched numbers as they left the plane, with Jae being excited to have met a new friend. But when Mei opened her phone, she had to quickly gulp in some air as she eyed the hundreds of missed messages, phone calls and texts that bombarded her phone. All from the same person.

"See you later!" Waved Jae as Mei smiled back, watching the group's interaction as she went to collect her luggage.


End file.
